


Caged wings

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking Free, Flying, Gen, Kamino is bad, a tiny angst, and fluff, no beta we die like Jedi, papa plo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: A small story of reaching you dreams and how Wooley found the way.
Relationships: Wooley & Plo Koon
Series: Welcome to the GAR [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Kudos: 33





	Caged wings

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one. It's full of Plo Buir and him making sure that all of his children are happy.  
> What do you think?

Wooley loved flying.

It was his way of escape back to Kamino, where everything and everyone had been dead set on reminding him why he was created.

But flying was apparently not for him and Long Necks were too afraid of letting him even into the simulation room. Something about too frivolous way of interpretating orders.

Wooley wouldn’t know, he wasn’t that smart, but at the same time it was a bitter reminder that he would never be free.

His hand slowly touched the wing of one of the starfighters and it hurt to think that the only way for him to ever enter one would be to clean it.

Taking a look around, to check if someone was observing, he started to sneak his way into an empty cockpit. Not that it was hard to do. By this point Wooley was a prized ARC trooper of Wolfpack Company and his sneaking was almost on par with Wolffe’s.

A small grin appeared on his face at the memory of spooking his brothers.

“Hello Wooley. How can I help you?”

Wooley misstepped in his surprise and almost fell from the top of the flying machine, but thanks to his fast reflexes he managed to save himself just in time.

“General?” His voice was embarrassingly high and breathless from the fright.

He almost fell from the ship! 

But then he remembered where he was and who was standing below him and he panicked.

“I-I… just…” Wooley tried, but decided to close his mouth when nothing eloquent came out.

He knew that unqualified personnel weren't allowed to play with starships, but Wooley couldn’t help himself.

“Would you fancy a fly?”

Wooley’s eyes zeroed on his general and something in him moved in excited, but not necessarily trusting way.

Then he remembered he wasn’t allowed to.  _ Too frivolous _ , were whispering voices of the white demons.

Gathering his witts, he said “Sir, I’m afraid that flying with me would end in a disaster.” 

It pained Wooley to the core to say it, but there was no way he would ever take control of a starfighter.

“Nonsense, Wooley. Commander Wolffe told me about your maneuvers in simulations.”

Wooley’s right eyebrow twitched. It wasn’t annoyance, no, but a mix of it with excitement and mortification. How Wolffe found out, Wooley didn’t know.

Still, General Plo was waiting for an answer. 

Calming down and taking a deep breath, Wolley decided to think about it.

The thing was, that dreams were hard to attain for nat-borns. For clones they were simply impossible. So it was natural for Wooley to feel a little bit unbelieving. Scratch that! He wasn't believing it at all - not with this new General. But again, it wasn’t everyday that somebody would come to him and give him a chance to try himself out.

It was complicated and it frustrated him to the Galaxy's end. On the one hand, Wooley wanted nothing more, but to fly, to explore, to… to see the World! On the other hand, General Plo Koon was a big unknown. Even if he seemed to be open-minded to his subordinates' oddities, took good care of their needs and let them be their own selves, it was still too fresh.

But maybe it wasn’t a bad thing?

“It would be an honour.” he said softly after a few long seconds.

Wooley loved flying.

And now he was allowed to try it for real.  



End file.
